This study is a prospective cohort design intended to describe the natural history of HPV from early infection to the development of high grade squamous intra-epithelial, to identify risk factors, specifically persistent HPV infections, C trachomatis, herpes simplex virus, alterations of vaginal microbiologic milieu, and alterations of LC, CD4 and CD8 cells, oral contraceptive us, cigarette use, and cervical biologic immaturity for the development of HSIL in women with and without a history of HPV infection.